doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Carla Castañeda
|nacimiento = 7 de diciembre de 1985 |familiares = Mario Castañeda (padre) Rommy Mendoza (madre) Rocío González (abuela) Cuauthémoc Castañeda (abuelo) Arturo Castañeda (hermano) Sofía Castañeda (media hermana) Alejandro Orozco (novio) Andrea Orozco (cuñada) Luis Fernando Orozco (cuñado) José Luis Orozco (suegro) Daniela Antúnez Perezache (suegra) |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = 1992 ( ) |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = TBJessicaHamby2.ogg |demo2 = ClawdeenWolfMHCC.ogg |facebook = doblajecarla.castaneda |twitter = DubbCarlaCM |instagram = carlacmyo }}thumb|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Carla Castañeda thumb|230px|Homenaje a la actriz Carla Castañeda. thumb|230px|Tributo a Carla Castañeda twilight_sparkle_and_twilight_sparkle_by_hampshireukbrony-d6mkmmg.png|Twilight Sparkle en la saga My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad y Equestria Girls, su personaje más famoso. Clawdenncartoonprofile.png|Clawdeen Wolf en la franquicia de Monster High, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. X-M7RavenDarkholme1.png|Raven Darkholme / Mystique (joven) en el Universo cinematográfico X-Men., otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Lolalooneyshow.jpg|La voz actual de Lola Bunny desde el 2011, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. SyrusTruesdale-DULI.png|Syrus Truesdale en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Temps. 2 - 3), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Unikitty byNF971.png|Unikitty en la serie del mismo nombre, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. DraHarleyQuinnDCR02.jpg|Dra. Harleen F. Quinzel / Harley Quinn en videojuegos de DC Comics, una de las voces más recurrentes del personaje. GOTMargaery.png|Reina Margaery Tyrell en Game of Thrones, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Barbara4.jpg|Barbara Kean en Gotham. StaceyDillsen02.jpg|Stacey Dillsen en Zoey 101, iCarly y Sam y Cat. 332x363-Mannie-von-pelt.jpg|Maddie Van Pelt en Every Witch Way. Red Action.png|Acción Roja en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes Lilithmon.png|Laylamon en Digimon Fusion. MacKenzie Craig.png|MacKenzie en El mundo de Craig. SSO_Gallia_de_la_Espada_Sagrada_armadura.png|Galia de la Espada Sagrada en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. Little_Audrey_(Harvey_Street_Kids).png|Audrey en Las aventuras de la calle Harvey. Teresa4.jpg|Teresa Agnes en la saga de Maze Runner. 8bcb956a99203e20ba72d7eb06b9ed1b.png|Bella en Once Upon a Time (Doblaje de Sony). SOLOQi'ra.png|Qi'Ra en Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars. RF7MeganRamsey.png|Megan Ramsey a partir de Rápidos y furiosos 7. Kate_Kavanaugh_-_Fifty_Shades_Freed.jpg|Katherine Kavanagh en la saga de Cincuenta sombras TBJessicaHamby.png|Jessica Hamby en True Blood: Sangre verdadera (Temps. 2 - 4). The Huntress.png|Helena Bertinelli / Huntress en Flecha. Pocahontas Ralph2.jpg|Pocahontas en Wifi Ralph. DaphneBCSD.png|Daphne Blake desde ¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo!. LSPCMerlin.png|Merlin (1ª voz) en Los siete pecados capitales. Semiramis (Asesino de Negro).jpg|Asesino del Rojo (Semiramis) en Fate/Apocrypha. Kouyou Ozaki (BSD).jpg|Kōyō Ozaki en Bungō Stray Dogs. Sayaka Katahara (KA).jpg|Sayaka Katahara en Kengan Ashura. Cattleya-baudelaire--92 thumb.jpg|Cattleya Baudelaire en Violet Evergarden. Ayame Yomogawa (KDLFDH-LBDU).png|Ayame Yomogawa en Kabaneri de la Fortaleza de Hierro: La batalla de Unato. BLAMESanakan.png|Sanakan en Blame!. Dextra.png|Dextra en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Maria Sarushima 1.png|Maria Sarushima en Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches. Re.zero Priscilla Barielle.png|Priscilla Barielle en Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-. LS Alyu.png|Alyu Looks en La canción perdida. Lina (SM).jpg|Lina en Seis manos. Syrena (CB).jpg|Syrena en Cannon Busters. Medusa-avengers-assemble-94.6.jpg|Medusa en Los Vengadores Unidos y LEGO Marvel Superhéroes 2. Adella TLM3.png|Adella en La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel. Brooke-ice-age-collision-course-71.9.jpg|Brooke en La era de hielo: Choque de mundos. Greta.png|Greta en Olé, el viaje de Ferdinand. Carmen-HPTWO.jpg|Carmen en Happy Feet 2: El pingüino. Jenna-firebreather-73.6.jpg|Jenna en Firebreather. Darcy Lewis - TUMO.jpg|Darcy Lewis en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. BOPBCanary.png|Canario Negro / Dinah Lance en Aves de Presa. Tami-Lynn.jpg|Tami Lynn en las películas de Ted. 57359-27564.gif|Lucy Gennero-McClane en Duro de matar 4.0. Seychelle Gabriel as Princess Yue.jpg|Princesa Yue en El último maestro del aire. MacyMisa.jpg|Macy Misa en JONAS. Ondinah2o.png|Ondina en Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure. Character large-taryn.jpg|Taryn Kleinberg en Wendell y Vinnie. Metal Alice.jpg|Metal Alice en Power Rangers: Megaforce. Mazuma.png|Mazuma (2ª voz) en Ben 10: Omniverse. Nadia Lobachevsky.png|Nadia Lobachevsky en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo. Gus-griswald-lilo-and-stitch-10.6.jpg|Gustav "Gus" Patten Griswald en Recreo: Un nuevo año de aventuras, Recreo: Abajo los grandes y Lilo & Stitch: la serie. Character - Quinn Airgone.png|Quinn Airgon en Final Space. Zoey-howzer-the-proud-family-2.57.jpg|Zoey Howzer en La familia Proud. RobertaTCS.png|Roberta Tubbs en El Show de Cleveland y Padre de familia. Ketta.jpg|Ketta en Breadwinners. JamieG.png|Jamie Russo en El increíble mundo de Gumball (desde la tercera temporada). CharaImage Nora Césaire.png|Nora Césaire en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. Maggie The Loud House.png|Maggie en The Loud House. Frost - Mortal Kombat 11.png|Frost en Mortal Kombat X y Mortal Kombat 11. Sindel-0.jpg|Sindel en Mortal Kombat X y Mortal Kombat 11. Mortal-Kombat-X_Tanya_2.jpg|Tanya en Mortal Kombat X. Heather (Vecinos invasores).jpg|Heather en Vecinos invasores. LavariaNK.png|Lavaria en LEGO: Nexo Knights. Danelda.png|Danelda en Magiespadas. SapnaNehru TPPG2016.png|Dra. Sapna Nehru en Las chicas superpoderosas (2016). Marie Curie (SCA).jpg|Marie Curie (1ª voz) en Súper Cienci Amigos. JeanPacmanGhostly.jpg|Jean Genio en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales. BubblesFish632-1.png|Bubbles en Splash y Bubbles. CatBoxMB.png|Catbox en Moosebox. 4212848_640px.jpg|Kirche Von Zerbst en La magia de Zero. Pokemonzoey.png|Zoey en Pokémon Diamante y Perla (Temp. 12). Y gao_Uzuki.jpg|Yugao Uzuki en Naruto. UDBeth.png|Elizabeth "Beth" Washington en Until Dawn. DorothyTyJ.png|Dorothy Gale en Tom y Jerry y El mago de Oz. Marianne SM.png|Marianne en Magia extraña. Bo-Katan.png|Bo-Katan en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones y Star Wars Rebels. Letta Turmond.png|Letta Turmond también en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. MadreEmuOriganimales.jpg|Erma, la madre Emú en Origanimales. KarlaOriganimales.jpg|Karla también en Origanimales SusieOriganimales.jpg|Susie, la perezoso también en Origanimales Harmony Bear CB&C.png|Armonosita en Ositos Cariñositos & Primos. GeorgeLudovic.jpg|George en Ludovic. Sweet Pea.jpeg|Sweet Pea en Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal. Nancydrewmoviecircle.jpg|Nancy Drew en Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood. AnaBolenaNatalie.jpg|Ana Bolena en el Doblaje Mexicano de la serie The Tudors. THEDUFFBella.png|Madison Morgan en La designada ultra fea. MartiPerkins.jpg|Marti Perkins en Hellcats: Sueños compartidos. CHP6Tiffany.png|Tiffany en La maldición de Chucky. ZombiesBree.jpg|Bree en Zombies. Greta--3.68.jpg|Greta en Parque mágico. Jennifer Lawrence 2019.jpg|Voz recurrente de Jennifer Lawrence. Kate-mara-2018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Kate Mara. Natalie-Dormer--Venus-In-Fur-Press-Night-After-Party--06-662x993.jpg|Voz recurrente de Natalie Dormer Emma-stone-2019.jpg|Voz recurrente de Emma Stone. Vanessa giácomo 2015b.jpg|Voz recurrente de Vanessa Giácomo en las producciones brasileñas. Kat-Dennings 2019.jpg|Voz recurrente de Kat Dennings. Hayley Kiyoko 2018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Hayley Kiyoko. Abby_Wilde.jpg|Voz recurrente de Abby Wilde. Nicole Anderson 2014.jpg|Voz recurrente de Nicole Gale Anderson. Mary-elizabeth-winstead-at-2018-critics-choice-awards-in-santa-monica-01-11-2018-2.jpg|Voz recurrente de Mary Elizabeth Winstead. Kaya-scodelario-2018.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Kaya Scodelario. Eloise_mumford.jpg|Voz recurrente de Eloise Mumford. Lily-james-2019-1.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Lily James. Alison-brie-2018.jpg|También ha sido la voz recurrente de Alison Brie. Suzy-0.jpg|Ha doblado a Suzy en 2 dramas coreanos. Tara Strong-0.jpg|Voz recurrente de la actriz de voz estadounidense Tara Strong. Carla Castañeda (nacida el 7 de diciembre de 1985) es una actriz mexicana de doblaje de voz y teatro, es hija de los también actores de doblaje Rommy Mendoza y Mario Castañeda, y hermana mayor del también actor Arturo Castañeda. Es conocida por ser la voz recurrente de Jennifer Lawrence, Natalie Dormer, Lily James, Emma Stone y Kate Mara e interpretar a Maddie Van Pelt en Every Witch Way, la princesa Twilight Sparkle en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad, Brooke en La era de hielo: Choque de mundos, Mystique en la saga de los X-Men desde X-Men: Primera generación, Harley Quinn en Batman: Arkham Knight y en otros videojuegos de DC Comics, Lola Bunny en El show de los Looney Tunes, Clawdeen Wolf en la franquicia de Monster High, Amorosita de Ositos Cariñositos & Primos, Unikitty en la serie del mismo nombre y a Quinn Airgon en Final Space, entre otros personajes. Biografía Incursionó en la especialidad del doblaje de voz en el año de 1992, donde empezó a los siete años de edad. Estudió actuación en Casa Azul de Argos y en la Academia de Comedia Musical C.E.C.A.A.P. (Centro de Capacitación Artística Profesional). A la par de doblaje, se ha desarrollado en el canto y la locución comercial. Filmografía Películas Jennifer Lawrence *X-Men: Dark Phoenix - Mystique (2019) *¡Madre! - Madre (2017) *X-Men: Apocalipsis - Raven Darkholme / Mystique (2016) *Joy: El nombre del éxito - Joy Mangano (2015) *X-Men: Días del futuro pasado - Raven Darkholme / Mystique (2014) *La casa de al lado - Elissa Cassidy (2012) *Con locura - Sam (2011) *X-Men: Primera generación - Raven Darkholme / Mystique (2011) *Lejos de la tierra quemada - Mariana (2008) Lily James *Yesterday - Ellie Appleton (2019) *La sociedad literaria y del pastel de cáscara de papa de Guernsey - Juliet Ashton (2018) *Mamma Mia! Vamos otra vez - Donna Sheridan (joven) (2018) *Las horas más oscuras - Elizabeth Layton (2017) *Baby: El aprendiz del crimen - Debora (2017) *Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies - Elizabeth Bennet (2016) Kate Mara *Chappaquiddick - Mary Jo Kopechne (2018) *Misión rescate - Beth Johanssen (2015) *Los 4 fantásticos - Susan "Sue" Storm (2015) *Hombre muerto - Natalie Drummer (2015) *Trascender - Bree (2014) Diamond Films *Camino a la Gloria - Lucy (2009) Mary Elizabeth Winstead *Aves de presa - Helena Bertinelli / Cazadora (2020/trailer) *Un cadáver para sobrevivir - Sarah (2016) *Matar al mensajero - Anna Simons (2014) *Smashed - Kate Hannah (2012) *Duro de matar 4.0 - Lucy Gennero-McClane (2007) Emma Stone *Zombieland 2: Tiro de gracia - Wichita/Kristy (2019) *La favorita - Abigail Masham (2018) *Irrational man - Jill (2015) *Fuerza antigángster - Grace Faraday (2013) *Loco y estúpido amor - Hannah Weaver (2011) Kaya Scodelario *Infierno en la tormenta - Haley Keller (2019) *Maze Runner: La cura mortal - Teresa Agnes (2018) *Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego - Teresa Agnes (2015) *Maze Runner: Correr o morir - Teresa Agnes (2014) Alison Brie *The Post: Los oscuros secretos del Pentágono - Lally Graham (2017) *30 días para ir a la cárcel - Alissa (2015) *Los reyes del verano - Heather Toy (2013) *Cita con el amor - Beth (2012) Kat Dennings *Thor: Un mundo oscuro - Darcy (2013) *Thor - Darcy (2011) *La piedra mágica - Stacey Thompson (2009) *Mi abuela es un peligro 2 - Molly (2006) Rebel Wilson * Jojo Rabbit - Fraulein Rahm (2019) * ¿No es romántico? - Natalie (2019) * Una noche en el museo 3 - Tilly (2014) Mélanie Laurent *Escuadrón 6 - Dos (2019) *Frente al mar - Lea (2015) *Los adoptados - Lisa (2011) Eloise Mumford *Cincuenta sombras liberadas - Kate Kavanagh (2018) *Cincuenta sombras más oscuras - Kate Kavanagh (2017) *Cincuenta sombras de Grey - Kate Kavanagh (2015) Tammy Blanchard *The Invitation - Eden (2015) *En el bosque - Florinda (2014) *Esquizofrenia - Rebecca (2009) Kristen Stewart *Amenaza en lo profundo - Norah (2020) *The Runaways: Unidas por un sueño - Joan Jett (2010) Sienna Miller *Nueva York sin salida - Frankie Burns (2019/trailer) *Vivir de noche - Emma Gould (2016) Constance Wu *Estafadoras de Wall Street - "Destiny" Dorothy (2019/trailer) *Locamente millonarios - Rachel Chu (2018) Sofia Boutella *Hotel de criminales - Nice (2018) *Atómica - Delphine Lasalle (2017) Rihanna *Ocean's 8: Las estafadoras - Leslie "Bola Nueve" (2018) *Annie - Ella misma (2014) Emily Blunt *Un lugar en silencio - Evelyn Abbott (2018/trailer) *Asesino del futuro - Sara (2012) versión Nathalie Emmanuel *Rápidos y furiosos 8 - Megan Ramsey (2017) *Rápidos y furiosos 7 - Megan Ramsey (2015) Zoë Kravitz *Vincent y Roxxy: Cómplices por accidente - Roxxy (2016) *Un hogar para nosotros - Marie (2015) Bella Thorne *La designada ultra fea - Madison Morgan (2015) *Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! - Celia (2014/trailer) Jessica Barth *Ted 2 - Tami-Lynn McCafferty (2015) *Ted - Tami-Lynn McCafferty (2012) Emily Bett Rickards *Vaqueras y ángeles 2: El verano de Dakota - Kristen Rose (2014) *Flicka 3 - Mary Malone (2012) Anna Friel *Gente de bien - Sarah (2014) *Yo sin ti - Marina (2001) Emma Roberts *Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood - Nancy Drew (2007) *Mi amiga la sirena - Claire Brown (2006) Otros: *Aves de presa - Dinah Lance / Canario Negro (Jurnee Smollett-Bell) (2020) *Estafadoras de Wall Street - Voces adicionales (2019) *Aladdín - Voces adicionales (2019) *'isabel durant '(ondina) en Mako mermaids *Detective Pikachu - Mujer que saluda a Pikachu (2019) *Someone Great: Alguien extraordinario - Erin Kennedy (DeWanda Wise) (2019) *Alcanzando tu sueño - Violet Valenski (Elle Fanning) (2018) *Milla 22: El escape - Sam Snow (Ronda Rousey) (2018) *Mentes poderosas - Sam (Faye Foley) (2018) *Johnny English 3.0 - Ophelia (Olga Kurylenko) (2018/trailer) *Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars - Qi'Ra (Emilia Clarke) (2018) *Gringo: Se busca vivo o muerto - Mia (Melonie Diaz) (2018) *Daphne & Vilma - Daphne Blake (Sarah Jeffery) (2018) *El alma de la fiesta - Amanda (Adria Arjona) (2018) *Verdad o reto - Markie Cameron (Violett Beane) (2018) *Zombies - Bree (Carla Jeffery) (2018) *Titanes del Pacífico: La insurrección - Voces Adicionales (2018) *Un gesto fútil y estúpido: La historia de Doug Kenney - Alex Garcia-Mata (Camille Guaty) (2018) *Las musas del diablo - Rachel (Ana Ularu) (2017) *La niñera - Sonya (Hana Mae Lee) (2017) *Kingsman: El círculo dorado - Roxy / Lancelot (Sophie Cookson) (2017) *Mujer Maravilla - Voces Adicionales (2017) *Toma la 10 - Brooke (Stella Maeve) (2017) *Resident Evil: Capítulo final - Abigail (Ruby Rose) (2016) *Consigue un trabajo - Jillian Stewart (Anna Kendrick) (2016) *The Late Bloomer - Mujer atractiva (Charlotte McKinney) (2016) *Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina - Savannah (Abbey Lee Kershaw) (2016) *Escuadrón suicida - Voces Adicionales (2016) *Jack Reacher: Sin regreso - Voces adicionales (2016) *Buenos vecinos 2 - Nora (Beanie Feldstein) (2016) *13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi - Sona Jillani (Alexia Barlier) (2016) *Zoolander 2 - Katy Perry (2016) *El bosque siniestro - Sara / Jess Price (Natalie Dormer) (2016) *Número de la suerte - Nikki Page (Natalie Hall) (2015) *Mark y Russell en un viaje sin licencia - Angela (Nicole Muñoz) (2015) *Hermanas - Sra. Geernt (Britt Lower) (2015) *La chica danesa - Gerda Wegener (Alicia Vikander) (2015) *Jem y los hologramas - Shana Elmsford (Aurora Perrineau) (2015) *Mistress America - Mamie-Claire (Heather Lind) (2015) *A la *&$%! con los zombis - Denise (Sarah Dumont) (2015/trailer) *Eliminar amigo - Laura Barns (Heather Sossaman) (2015) *Spy: Una espía despistada - Lia (Nargis Fakhri) (2015) *Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés - Phoebe (Marissa Neitling) (2015) *El viaje más largo - Marcia (Melissa Benoist) (2015) *La maldición de la abuela - Charlotte (Amanda Walsh) (2014) *Oscuridad profunda - Lauren Hunter (Cara Loften) (2014) *We'll Never Have Paris - Kelsey (Maggie Grace) (2014) *Aventura de dos noches - Megan (Analeigh Tipton) (2014) *Asalto a la mafia - Rosie De Toma (Nina Arianda) (2014) *Ouija - Isabelle (Bianca A. Santos) (2014) *Dumb and Dumber To - Dra. Walcott (Tembi Locke) (2014) *Men, Women & Children - Hannah Clint (Olivia Crocicchia) (2014) *Éxodo: Dioses y reyes - Séfora (María Valverde) (2014) *Comando Especial 2 - Poeta (Jackie Bohne) (2014) *Bajo la misma estrella - Voces adicionales (2014) *Noé - Voces adicionales (2014) *Actividad paranormal: Los marcados - Evett Arista (Noemi Gonzalez) (2014) *Código sombra: Jack Ryan - Katya (Elena Velikanova) (2014) *Jimi: Todo está de mi lado - Voces adicionales (2013) *Atrapada - Sara (Michelle Monaghan) (2013) *Sólo amigos? - Dalia (Megan Park) (2013) *Carrie - Sue Snell (Gabriella Wilde) / Insertos (2013) *La maldición de Chucky - Tiffany (Jennifer Tilly) (2013) * The Quiet Ones - Jane Harper (Olivia Cooke) (2013) * La noche de la expiación - Zoey Sandin (Adelaide Kane) (2013) *R.I.P.D. Policía del más allá - Voces diversas (2013) * Parker - Claire (Emma Booth) (2013) * Posesión infernal - Mia Allen (Jane Levy) (2013) * Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos - Clarisse La Rue (Leven Rambin) (2013/trailer) *Hermosas criaturas - Emily Asher (Zoey Deutch) (2013) Warner *El beso que nunca nos dimos - Zoe McDowell (Sarah Desjardins) (2012) *Los miserables - Eponine (Samantha Barks) (2012) *Las ventajas de ser invisible - Mary Elizabeth (Mae Whitman) (2012) *De Roma con amor - Hayley (Alison Pill) (2012) Sony *Terror en Chernóbil - Zoe (Ingrid Bolsø Berdal) Warner/ Natalie (Olivia Taylor Dudley) Onscreen (2012) *American Pie: El reencuentro - Mia (Katrina Bowden) (2012) *Los tres chiflados - Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi (2012) *Flor de Nieve y el abanico secreto - Sophia (Gianna Jun) (2011) *Mandie y la Navidad olvidada - Srita. Prudence (Joy Chapman) (2011) *Tu sigues - Kelly (Margaret Laney) (2011) Lionsgate *L!fe Happens - (Rachel Bilson) (2011) *Margaret - Monica (Olivia Thirlby) y Bonnie (Enid Graham) (2011) *Noche de miedo - Ginger (Sandra Vergara) (2011) *Olas salvajes 2 - Dana (Sasha Jackson) (2011) *Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas - Syrena (Astrid Berges-Frisbey) (2011) *La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay - Amber Lee Adams (Cameron Goodman) (2011) *Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal - Sweet Pea (Abbie Cornish) (2011) *Lemonade Mouth - Stella Yamada (Hayley Kiyoko) (2011) *La chica de la capa roja - Rose (Carmen Lavigne) (2011) *Chicas pesadas 2 - Hope (Nicole Gale Anderson) (2011) *Los románticos - Tripler (Malin Åkerman) (2010) *Velocidad mortal - Marisa (Andrea Savo) (2010) *Tron: El legado - Sirena 1 (Yaya DaCosta) (2010) *Son como niños - Jasmine Hilliard (Madison Riley) (2010) *El último maestro del aire - Princesa Yue (Seychelle Gabriel) (2010) *Secretariat - Voces adicionales (2010) *Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam - Voces adicionales (2010) *Alicia en el país de las maravillas - Voces adicionales (2010) *La venganza de las damas de honor - Rachel (Chryssie Whitehead) (2010) *El príncipe de Persia: Las arenas del tiempo - Tamina (Gemma Arterton) (2010) *¿Otra vez tú? - Marni (Kristen Bell) (2010) *Harriet la espía: Guerra de blogs - Janie Gibbs (Melinda Shankar) (2010) *The Romantics - Laura Rosen (Katie Holmes) (2010) *Baile urbano 2: Regreso a casa - Rena (Teyana Taylor) (2010) *El mensajero - Kelly (Jena Malone) (2009) *Locas vacaciones de primavera - Mason (Sophie Monk) (2009) *Un hombre solitario - Susan Porter (Jenna Fischer) (2009) *Maja, una princesa auténtica - Erika (Moa Silén) (2009) *Rescatando a papá - Voces adicionales (2009) *Loca por las compras - Voces adicionales (2009) *Jonas Brothers: En concierto 3D - Voces adicionales (2009) *Spectacular! - Voces adicionales (2009) *Desde mi cielo - Voces diversas (2009) *Pedro, el pollo - Angela Morrissey (Josie Loren) (2009) *Dragon Ball Evolución - Bulma (Emmy Rossum) (2009) *La chica ramen - Abby (Brittany Murphy) (2008) *Una llamada perdida - Taylor Anthony (Ana Claudia Talancón) (2008) *Walt y el grupo - Voces adicionales (2008) *El juego del miedo V - Recepcionista (Dana Sorman) (2008) *Camp Rock - Lola Scott (Aaryn Doyle) (2008) *Pequeñas y hermosas diablillas - Emily (Laura Ashley Innes) (2008) *Diva adolescente - Charlotte (Eleanor Turner-Moss) (2008) *El luchador (2008) - Stephanie Robbinson (Evan Rachel Wood) (2008) *Amor? - Rachel (Gina Gershon) (2007) *Escritores de la libertad - Eva Benitez (April L. Hernandez) (2007) *Un verano para toda la vida - Lucy (Teresa Palmer) (2007) *El mundo mágico de Terabithia - Brenda Aarons (Devon Wood) (2007) (redoblaje) *Cuando un extraño llama - Tiffany Madison (Katie Cassidy) (2006) *Sr. Arréglalo - Sophia (Alana de la Garza) (2006) *Pisando firme - Joanne Charis (Vanessa Lengies) (2006) *Juego caliente - Lettie (Jennifer Peña) (2006) *Niñera a prueba de balas - Zoe Plummer (Brittany Snow) (2005) *La chica del mostrador - Mirabelle Butterfield (Claire Danes) (2005) (redoblaje) *D.E.B.S. Espías seductoras - Amy (Sara Foster) (2004) *El concurso del millón - Bridget (Kylie Leydon) (2003) *Un aro de luz sin fin - Suzy Austin (Scarlet Powers) (2001) *Best Night Shopping - Madeline Zozzocolovich (Heike Makatsch) (2001) (Netflix) *El implacable - Doreen Carter (Rachael Leigh Cook) (2000) *Deadline/Esquizofrenia - Rebecca *Santa Cláusula https://www.facebook.com/doblajecarla.castaneda/videos/2032803703662179/ - Niña curiosa (1994) Películas animadas Salli Saffioti *Como Salli Saffioti: **Monster High: Amor monstruoso - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: Escape de playa calavera - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa - Clawdeen Wolf *Como Celeste Henderson: **Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: From Fear to Eternity - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: 13 Deseos - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: Fusión espeluznante - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: Embrujadas - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: Buu York, Buu York: ¡Un musical mosterrífico! - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: El Gran Arrecife Monstruoso - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: Bienvenidos a Monster High - Clawdeen Wolf Tara Strong * DC Super Hero Girls: Leyendas de Atlantis - Raven *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Twilight Sparkle *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Twilight Sparkle, Sci-Twilight *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad - Sci-Twilight, Twilight Sparkle *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: La leyenda de Everfree - Sci-Twilight *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Baile Mágico - Sci-Twilight *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Cine Mágico - Sci-Twilight *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Espejo Mágico - Sci-Twilight *My Little Pony: La película - Twilight Sparkle *La Sirenita 3: Los Comienzos de Ariel - Adella Grey Griffin *Scooby-Doo! y el Fantasma Gourmet - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! y Batman, el valiente - Daphne Blake *Lego Scooby-Doo: Fiesta en la playa ventarrón - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Duelo en el viejo oeste - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! y la WWE: La maldición del demonio veloz - Daphne Blake *Lego Scooby-Doo: Hollywood embrujado - Daphne Blake *Tom y Jerry y El Mago de Oz - Dorothy Gale Courteland Mead * Recreo: Un nuevo año de aventuras - Gustav "Gus" Patten Griswald * Recreo: Abajo los grandes - Gustav "Gus" Patten Griswald Otros *Parque mágico - Greta (Mila Kunis) *Wifi Ralph - Pocahontas (Irene Bedard) *¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película - Supergirl (Meredith Salenger) *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Flash - Dr. Pamela L. Isley / Hiedra Venenosa *Olé, el viaje de Ferdinand - Greta *LEGO Batman: La película - Dr. Pamela L. Isley / Hiedra Venenosa (Riki Lindhome) *La era de hielo: Choque de mundos - Brooke (Jessie J) *Angry Birds: La película - Jim *Looney Tunes: Conejos en fuga - Lola Bunny (Rachel Ramras) *Un gran dinosaurio - Lurleane *Magia extraña - Marianne *Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes - Otulissa *Firebreather - Jenna *Vecinos invasores - Heather (Arvil Lavigne) *Shrek Tercero - Blanca Nieves (Amy Poehler) *La película de la familia Proud - Zoey *Barbie: Escuela de princesas - Miranda *Barbie: Moda mágica en París - Sobrecargo *Los Increíbles - Chica en Western View Junior High *La era de hielo 2 - Voces adicionales *Los fantasmas de Scrooge - Voces adicionales *Monsters University - Voces adicionales *Trolls - Voces adicionales Cortos animados *Feliz Madagascar - Cupida *A Bailar y ¡Un Día Perfecto Para La Diversión! - Twilight Sparkle *Lego Scooby-Doo: El terror del Caballero Negro - Daphne Blake Películas de anime *Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones - Rowena *Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial - Miime *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario - Milo de Escorpión *Blame! - Sanakan *Kabaneri de la Fortaleza de Hierro: La batalla de Unato - Ayame Yomogawa Anime Keiko Nemoto *Naruto - Yugao Uzuki *Naruto Shippūden - Yugao Uzuki Otros: *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Syrus Truesdale (Temps. 2 - 3) *Pokémon - Zoey (Temp. 12) / Niña del grupo de Thomas / Narissa / Voces adicionales *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Dextra *Bailando con vampiros - Shinonome Nanami *Digimon Fusion - Laylamon *Knights of Sidonia - Eiko Yamano *La magia de Zero - Kirche *La espada sagrada - Francesca *Los siete pecados capitales - Merlin (Temps. 1 - 2) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Galia de la Espada Sagrada *Súper Once - Haruna Otonashi (2ª voz) *Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches - Maria Sarushima *Fate/Apocrypha - Asesino del Rojo (Semiramis) *Violet Evergarden - Cattleya Baudelaire (Aya Endō) *La canción perdida - Allu Looks *Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- - Priscilla Barielle *Bungō Stray Dogs - Kōyō Ozaki *Revisions - Hermana de Milo *Kengan Ashura - Sayaka Katahara *Cannon Busters - Syrena *KONOSUBA -God's blessing on this wonderful world! - Wolbach *Seis manos - Lina *Hi Score Girl - Voces adicionales *Rilakkuma y Kaoru - Voces adicionales Series animadas Kari Wahlgren *Guardianes de la galaxia - Hela *Star Wars: La guerra de los clones - Letta Turmond *Breadwinners - Ketta *The Loud House - Maggie (Ep. 24) Tara Strong * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Twilight Sparkle * Guardianes de la galaxia - Lucy * Unikitty! - Unikitty Grey Griffin *Hora de aventura - Princesa Desayuno (2ª voz) *T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Tammy (Temp. 3) *¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo! - Daphne Blake Katee Sackhoff *Star Wars: La guerra de los clones - Bo-Katan *Star Wars Rebels - Bo-Katan Nicole Oliver *LEGO: Nexo Knights - Lavaria *Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales - Jean Genio [[Salli Saffioti|'Celeste Henderson']] * Monster High - Clawdeen Wolf (2ª Voz) * Monster High: Conoce a las chicas - Clawdeen Wolf Otros *Enchantimals: Historias de Everwilde - Zelena Zebra (Francesca Manzi) *Las aventuras de la calle Harvey - Audrey (Stephanie Lemelin) *El mundo de Craig - Mackenzie *¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes - Acción Roja *Magiespadas - Danelda *Los Vengadores Unidos - Medusa *Cleveland - Roberta Tubbs *La familia Proud - Zoey *Phineas y Ferb - Mandy Weaver *Wabbit / New Looney Tunes - Lola Bunny (Kath Soucie) *El show de los Looney Tunes - Lola Bunny (Kristen Wiig) *Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Stacy (2ª Voz) *Lilo & Stitch: la serie - Gustav "Gus" Patten Griswald (un capitulo) *Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo - Nadia Lobachevsky *Voltron: El defensor legendario - Capitana Olia / Comandante Hira *Hora de aventura - Limoncito Sin Fe (1ra Voz) / Lauren *Final Space - Quinn Airgon / Nightfall (Quinn del futuro) *Ben 10: Omniverse - Mazuma (Temp. 6, ep. 51) / Isosseles Triángulo Rectángulo Vreedle *El increíble mundo de Gumball - Jamie (desde la temporada 3) *SheZow - Kelly Hamdon *Elena de Avalor - Profesora Mendoza *Un show más - Natalie/Natalia *LEGO: Nexo Knights - Lavaria *Hanazuki - Mirror Plant *Origanimales - Karla / Susie, la perezoso / Erma, la madre emú *Ludovic - George *El Chavo - Perrita #2 (forma de Doña Clotilde, ep. 133) *El Chapulín Colorado - Yoya Bedolla (Ep. 52) *HOME: Las aventuras de Tip y Oh - Tippolina "Tip" Tucci *Splash y Bubbles - Bubbles *Mysticons - Mallory *Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug - Nora Césaire / Anansi *Súper Cienci Amigos - Marie Curie (1ª voz) *Hotel Transylvania: La serie - Voces adicionales Series de TV Abby Wilde *Zoey 101 - Stacey Dillsen *Zoey 101: La maldición de la PCA - Stacey Dillsen *Zoey 101: ¿Adiós Zoey? - Stacey Dillsen *Zoey 101: Persiguiendo a Zoey - Stacey Dillsen *iCarly - Stacey Dillsen *iCarly: La guerra de los fans - Stacey Dillsen *Sam y Cat - Stacey Dillsen Nicole Gale Anderson ' *La bella y la bestia - Heather Chandler *Jonas L.A. - Macy Misa *Los imaginadores - Cenicienta *Amigos por el mundo - Ella misma 'Natalie Dormer *Elementary - Irene Adler *Game of Thrones - Margaery Tyrell *The Tudors - Ana Bolena Hayley Kiyoko *Zeke y Luther - Susie *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Stevie Nichols *CSI: Cyber - Raven Ramirez Sara Paxton *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Millie *How to Get Away with Murder - Talia Lewis [[Brenda Song|'Brenda Song']] * Scandal - Alissa (2012-2013) * Es tan Raven - Amber (2003) Amanda Schull * El mentalista - Marcy Victor (Temp 4 ep 23) (2012) * Hermanos rebeldes - Katie Ryan (2009-2010) Otros: *Glow - Jenny Chey (Ellen Wong) (2017) *El taller de Julie - Riley (Jennifer Barnhart) (2017) *Wet Hot American Summer: Ten Years Later - Donna (Lake Bell) *El último reino - Gisela (Peri Baumeister) (2017) *American Horror Story: Roanoke - Tracy Logan (Emma Bell) (2016) *Gilmore Girls: Un nuevo año - Lane Kim (Keiko Agena) (2016) *Project MC² - Devon D'Marco (Alyssa Lynch) (2015-presente) *Between - Hannah (Rebecca Liddiard) (2015-presente) *Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp - Donna (Lake Bell) (2015) *Gotham - Barbara Kean (Erin Richards) (2014-presente) *Scorpion - Happy Quinn (Jadyn Wong) (2014-presente) *Every Witch Way - Maddie Van Pelt (Paris Smith) (2015-2015) *Once Upon a Time - Lacey / Bella (Emilie de Ravin) (2014-presente) mexicana *El reino - Lola (Anna Popplewell) (2013-2016) *Sleepy Hollow - Jenny Mills (Lyndie Greenwood) (2013-presente) *Super Fun Night - Kimmie Boubier (Rebel Wilson) (2013-presente) *House of Cards - Zoe Barnes (Kate Mara) (2013-presente) *Mamá - Jodi (Emily Osment) (2016) *Los seguidores - Sarah Fuller (Maggie Grace) (2013) *American Horror Story: Asylum - Pandora (Jill Marie Jones) (2013) *Flecha - Helena Bertinelli / Huntress (Jessica de Gouw) (2012-2014) *Revolución - Charlie Matheson (Tracy Spiridakos) (2012-presente) *Nashville - Scarlett O'Connor (Clare Bowen) (2012-presente) *Revenge - Padma Lahari (Dilshad Vadsaria) (2012-presente) *Glee: Buscando la fama (2010-2014) **Ella misma (Britney Spears) (Temp. 2, ep. 24) **Shaynice (Ashley Blaine Featherson) (Temp. 5, ep. 103) *Emily Owens M.D. - Emily Owens (Mamie Gummer) (2012-2013) *Chica indiscreta (2008-2012) **Celeste (Sarah Marable) (Temp. 3) **Kati Farkas (Nan Zhang) (Temp. 6) **Amanda Lasher (Laura-Leigh) (Temp. 2, ep. 22) **Stripper aburrida (D'Arcy Fellona) (Temp. 5, ep. 95) *True Blood: Sangre verdadera - Jessica Hamby (Deborah Ann Woll) (2009-2011) *Hellcats - Marti Perkins (Alyson Michalka) (2010-2011) *Hawaii Cinco-0 - Mary Ann McGarrett (Taryn Manning) *Falling Skies - Karen Nadler (Jessy Schram) *Héroes (2009) **Rebecca "Becky" Taylor (Tessa Thompson) (volumen 5) **Allison (Kat Purgal) (volumen 5, ep. 63) *Es tan Raven **Carly (Tania Raymonde) (Temp 1 ep 8) (2003) *El misterio de Anubis - Patricia Williamson (Jade Ramsey) *El diario de los vampiros - Jenna Sommers (Sara Canning) *Aaron Stone - Carrie (Bryn McAuley) *La oficina - Penny Bessly (Anna Camp) *Mientras toca la campana - Tiffany (Carlson Young) *Kyle XY - Lori Trager (April Matsonn) *Las chicas Gilmore - Lane Kim (Keiko Agena) *Wendell y Vinnie - Taryn Kleinberg (Haley Strode) *Split - Zohar Grin (Maya Sho'ef) y (Canciones de Amit Farkash) *Zoey 101 - Stacy (Allison Scagliotti-Smith) *Hannah Montana - Rachel (Malese Jow) *Glory Daze - Christie DeWitt *Level Up - Voces adicionales *Doctor House - Voces adicionales *Power Rangers: Megaforce - Metal Alice (Sophie Henderson) *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Heather *Historias Horribles - Voces adicionales * Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure - Ondina * Dos chicas quebradas ** Semhar (Megan Heyn) (Temp 1 ep 7) (2011) * El Mentalista ** Michelle Vega (Josie Loren) (2014-2015) ** Charlotte Ann Jane (Dove Cameron) (Temp 5 ep 2) (2012) ** Tara Skye (Mircea Monroe) (Temp 5 ep 7) (2012) Telenovelas brasileñas Vanessa Giácomo *Rosinha en Ciudad Paraíso *Miriam Barros en Acuarela del amor *Celeste en Dinosaurios y robots *Malvina Tavares en Gabriela *Aline en Rastros de mentiras *Eliane (joven) en Império *María Victoria (Toria) / Sofía en Reglas del juego *Antonia en La trampa *Taís en El otro lado del paraíso Brendha Haddad *Ritinha en Amazonia *Nelma en La guerrera Otros papeles *Déia (Paula Pereira) en América *Débora (Guta Gonçalves) en Cuna de gato *Manuela (Milena Toscano) en Río del destino *Camila Bianchi (Maria Helena Chira) en CuChiCheos *Cristal (Moro Anghileri) en Flor del Caribe *Silvia (Nathalia Dill) en Preciosa Perla *Ana Terra (joven) (Cléo Pires) en El tiempo y el viento (Trailer) *Luene (Lu N) (Ana Terra Blanco) en Hombre nuevo *Cíntia Dicker en Totalmente diva (participación especial) *Verena Cardoni (Caroline Abras) en El mecanismo Telefilmes *Tracey (Siri Baruc) en Cielos turbulentos (2010) *Stephanie (Megan McCarthy) en Belleza popular (2009) *Hope Bartlett (Chelan Simmons) en La maldición de Ellensford (2008) Dramas coreanos Suzy * No Eul en Uncontrollably Fond * Mary en Big: Creciendo sin querer Otros papeles *Seo Ji Hee en Amor secreto *Han Jae Hee en El Hombre Inocente *So Young Lee en Belleza Juvenil *Wang Kko Di en Eres guapísimo *Profesora Hyun Ji Soo en Dream High: Sueña sin límites 2 Documentales * Documentales de la BBC * Evan Rachel Wood en Ama a marilyn Videojuegos [[Tara Strong|'Tara Strong']] * Harley Quinn en Lego DC Super-Villains * Harley Quinn en Lego Dimensions (Año 1 y 2) * Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel/ Harley Quinn en Batman: Arkham Knight * Harley Quinn y Hiedra Venenosa en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * Dra. Harleen F. Quinzel en Batman: Arkham Origins Otros: * Hiedra Venenosa en Lego DC Super-Villains * Miyu Okabe en Prey *Nadia en Rise of the Tomb Raider *Nidalee, Soraka en League of Legends *Tracey en Batman: Arkham Origins *Afrodita en Smite *Avispa / Capitana Marvel / Reina Medusa en LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 *Helen Cho / Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel / Cloud 9 en LEGO Avengers *Tanya, Sindel y Frost en Mortal Kombat X *Frost y Sindel en Mortal Kombat 11 *Elizabeth "Beth" Washington en Until Dawn *Symmetra en Overwatch *Evie Frye en Assassin's Creed: Syndicate Intérprete [[Rebecca Shoichet|'Rebecca Shoichet']]:''' *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Twilight Sparkle (Canciones) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Twilight Sparkle (Canciones) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Twilight Sparkle (Canciones) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad - Sci-Twilight (Canciones) *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: La leyenda de Everfree - Sci-Twilight (Canciones) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Baile Mágico - Sci-Twilight (Canciones) *My Little Pony: La película - Twilight Sparkle (Canciones) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (serie web) - Sci-Twilight (Canciones) '''Otros: *Pokémon: Kyurem contra El espadachín místico - Ending "'''Dentro de ti está'"http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Until_Dawn *El show de los Looney Tunes - Lola Bunny (Canciones) *Es tan Raven - Siente el amor (version Francesca afinada) *Encantadoras - Vida de empleadetes (Maria do Rosário Monteiro) (Leandra Leal) *Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) - Canción '"Somos Las Chicas Superpoderosas (Versión extendida)"' (coros junto a Annie Rojas y Alejandría de los Santos) Dirección de doblaje [[Dubbing House|'Dubbing House']] *Frente al mar *La reina blanca *Las novias de mis amigos *Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales *Sleepy Hollow [[SDI Media de México|'SDI Media de México']] *Scooby-Doo y ¿quién crees tú? *¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo! *Daphne & Vilma *El increíble mundo de Gumball (Temporada final) *Lego Scooby-Doo: Hollywood embrujado *Lego Scooby-Doo: El terror del Caballero Negro *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega (Temp. 2, algunos episodios) *Ludovic *Manzana y Cebollín *New Girl (algunos episodios) *Origanimales *Scooby-Doo! y la maldición del Trigésimo Fantasma *Scooby-Doo! y la WWE: La maldición del demonio veloz *Scooby-Doo! Duelo en el viejo oeste *Scooby-Doo! y Batman, el valiente *DC Super Hero Girls: Leyendas de Atlantis *Violet Evergarden *La canción perdida *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Aquaman: Al rescate de Atlantis *Dirty John (eps. 7-8) *Lucky: Un duende con suerte *Dragones: Equipo de rescate [[Labo|'Labo']] * Bright (en colaboración con Arturo Castañeda) * DC Super Hero Girls (2019) * DC Super Hero Girls: Súper cortos Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Candiani Dubbing Studios *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - '''AF The Dubbing House' (hasta 2017/2018) *Fogarty Studios - Mystic Sound *Globo *IDF *KiteTeam *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Lola MX *Made in Spanish - Antigua *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes, S.A. *Pink Noise México *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians - El Foro *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. Curiosidades * Carla Castañeda ha doblado a dos personajes de la seiyū Masumi Asano, éstos son: Francesca en La espada sagrada y a Milo de Escorpión en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario. * Actualmente ha doblado a tres personajes de la actriz de voz Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle de la saga My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad, Harley Quinn / Harleen Frances Quinzel de Batman y Unikitty en la serie animada del mismo nombre. *Carla Castañeda ha sido reemplazada por Analiz Sánchez en: **MAD (Twilight Sparkle) **Roberta en Cleveland. *Carla ha compartido similtudes con Jessica Ángeles en algunos proyectos: **Carla ha sido la voz recurrente de Jennifer Lawrence en varias de sus películas, mientras que Jessica la ha doblado en la saga de Los juegos del hambre y en la película Pasajeros. **Carla dobló a Melissa Benoist en la película El viaje más largo, mientras que Jessica la dobló durante las primeras dos temporadas de Supergirl y en Día de héroes. ***Cabe mencionar que también dobló al personaje Supergirl en la película ¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película, mientras que Jessica la dobló despúes en DC Super Hero Girls: Leyendas de Atlantis. ***Carla dobla actualmente a Unikitty en la serie animada homónima basada en el personaje de La gran aventura LEGO mientras que Jessica la dobló originalmente en la película. Enlaces externos * Castañeda, Carla Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Directoras de doblaje Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Actrices de los años 1990 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020